


Unusual

by sunshyndaisies (writergirlie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/sunshyndaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that perfume is really unusual, Ron."</p><p>A missing moment from OotP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual

He had completely lost his mind.

 

Off his rocker. Gone mad. Lost whatever ounce of sense he ever had.

 

It was the only explanation, really. He couldn’t think of any other reasonable one, though Merlin knew he had tried. Oh, how he had tried. And at first, he had even come up with a few--it was always easy to do that. The hard part, of course, was making them _make sense_.

 

Oh, this was stupid. Friends gave gifts to each other. That was just the way it was. That was what they had always done, every Christmas since they had first met. She would be expecting something! And she was a girl, so naturally she should have a girl’s kind of gift. Why shouldn’t he be able to give her a gift like this, even if it was a girl’s kind of gift?

 

He felt a trickle of panic. He already knew the answer to that question, even though he had been trying to avoid it all day.

 

Because, he told himself, she would think it would mean something. She would think it would mean something, and he wasn’t sure what it meant, and what if he did mean what she would think it meant, then what would that mean??

 

Oh, God. He had to sit down.

 

There was only one thing to do, of course.  He had to take it back. He had to find the next opportunity to sneak out of here (which wasn’t going to be easy, given that Mum was patrolling the halls like a she-lion on guard--not that he could blame her after what had happened to Dad) and floo to that perfume shop in Diagon Alley and... and... tell them the truth. That he couldn’t possibly give perfume to his best friend after all, because his best friend happened to be a girl, and, well, there were just too many possibilities there that he didn’t really want--wasn’t really ready--to explore just yet.

 

Maybe he could talk Mum into knitting up a jumper at the last minute. Yeah, a jumper wouldn’t be quite so alarming. Of course, Mum had been the one to suggest the perfume in the first place. She probably wouldn’t take too kindly to that suggestion.

 

So, he really was stuck now. Totally and completely trapped. He sighed and looked across his room, at the brightly (if badly) wrapped lump on his bed. Maybe he was overanalysing this whole thing. Yeah, maybe he was too paranoid and jumping to conclusions. After all, whoever said that the act of giving perfume had to bear some sort of symbolic, deeper meaning?

 

  



At last, he walked over and picked up the present. Maybe she wouldn’t think this was unusual at all.   

  




End file.
